The Revelations
by GSR Fanatic
Summary: SoNic and GSR fic. This is my first attempt at a fic. Done from a prompt. Sofia and Nick meet the team for a drink and another revelation is made.


A/N: This is my first attempt at a fic so please be nice. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks to Heather for all her help. Couldn't have done it without you! Also thanks to Katie for encouraging me. This is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Pairings: SoNic and GSR

Disclaimer: I will never own them, unfortunately.

Prompt: Start with the line: "Nick, I swear if you"  
Use the word: Pride  
Include the ship: SoNic  
I have put the prompts in bold.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**"Nick, I swear if you** even touch a pair of hair clippers, this is the last time I will be seen in public with you!" Sofia quipped, gently tugging on their interlaced fingers.

"So that's how it is," replied Nick, with a touch of hurt in his voice, with was contradicted by the huge grin that was spread across his face. Sofia smiled back as they walked hand in hand down the illuminated Las Vegas strip. Heading towards the club where they were meeting the rest of the team for drinks, Nick thought about how much it had changed since they no longer had to hide their relationship from the team, as it was now common knowledge and old news.

Now, if only Grissom and Sara would do the same he thought. While they never admitted it, it was easy to tell that Grissom has gotten his head from out of his ass to see what had been right infront of him all along. They seemed more comfortable with each other and the sexual tension had gone. Plus, he had seen them sharing a kiss in the locker room when they thought no one was watching. To say he was happy for them would be an understatement. When him and Sofia came out with their relationship, they had been happy and supportive of him, so now it was his turn to return the favour.

Finding the right entrance, they stepped through the threshold into a dimly lit room, filled with people dancing and swaying to the beat of the music. Nick spotted the gang sat in the corner and pointed it out to Sofia, so she knew where they were going to be seated. As they approached, they could hear the group having their own little conversations between them.

Greg was talking nonstop to Warrick, who was pretending to be listening to his ramblings about the latest band, or his most recent attempt to impress some women he thinks he has any chance with. Sara was engrossed in a talk with Catherine, with Grissom sat suspiciously close to her, hanging on her every word and watching her like there was no one else in the room. Next to Warrick, Brass was located, seemingly staring into space.

Sofia slid in the stall next to Catherine, Nick following in behind her, resting his hand on her smaller one.

"Hey, guys," Nick addressed the team, who all returned the greeting with enthusiasm.

As soon as she felt she was comfortable, Sofia leaned over and whispered something to Catherine and Sara that was inaudible to Nick. Once Sofia had finished her story, both of the women stared at Nick in disbelief, their eyes growing wider by the second.

"Don't you even think about it, Nicholas Stokes!" Sara spoke, shock evident in her voice.

"What?" Nick asked bewildered, having no idea what they were talking about.

"Shave that head of yours. Again. It was almost as bad as that mustache of yours." Catherine spoke for Sara, while shivering at the memory of the hamster that had taken residence on his upper lip for a while.

The mention of the 'stache brought Brass out of his daydream and into the conversation.

"Ugh! That thing was disgusting. I'm surprised you have any **pride** or dignity left at all." Brass said, agreeing with the women sat opposite him. The whole team was in a fit of giggles now, even Nick.

Sofia leaned over and kissed Nick's cheek, gently.

"I didn't think it was that bad," Sofia gently spoke, trying to comfort her boyfriend. However, Sofia couldn't keep a straight face for even 10 seconds before she broke down in a fit of hysterics again, which in turn set the rest of the team off.

That was everyone except Grissom. He was staring off into space, deep in thought. Sara noticed that he was quiet and whispered something to him, which he, equally quietly replied to. Grissom was nervous and visably tense, so Sara entwined her fingers with his and gave his hand the reassuring squeeze he needed. That seemed to be the push he wanted as he stood up from his chair bringing Sara with him, their hands still joined.

"Guys, can I have you attention please?", Grissom spoke, looking at Sara one last time, then to the audience he had gathered at his table, "This is really hard for me to tell you as you know I am a private person, but there is something that me and Sara thought it was time for you to know about..."

_About time_, thought Nick.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Thank you for reading, please review!

Thanks, Charlotte


End file.
